


Experimental

by zimmer2d



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Femdom, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vibrators, fluff too, kind of, maybe. idk, not really - Freeform, open to prompts, part 2 coming soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: Zen made quite the discovery this morning. While doing laundry and tidying the house as you ran errands, a ball of socks tried to escape him and rolled under the bed. He knelt down to retrieve them, but his questing hand made contact with something long, slender, and smooth rather than the soft, round ball of cotton.





	Experimental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alletsiva (Avistella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/gifts).



> because alletsiva is amazing and stuff. and because i wanted the prompt. ;)

Zen made quite the discovery this morning. While doing laundry and tidying the house as you ran errands, a ball of socks tried to escape him and rolled under the bed. He knelt down to retrieve them, but his questing hand made contact with something long, slender, and smooth rather than the soft, round ball of cotton.

 

It's about eight and a half inches, a red and black marbling pattern with streaks of silver that swirled around it. Zen’s face flushes as he holds it, turning it over in his hands. A small click reaches his ears and the thing whirrs noisily, vibrating hard against his hand. “What the--?!” he gasps at the surprise and drops it, just as you walk through the door.

 

“ _Hyun_? I'm home,” you call. He hastily shuts it off, just as you cross the threshold of the door. “Having fun there?” you tease, though you still blush at him for finding it.

 

“I, er, no…” he blushes back at you. You see a bit of uncertainty in his eyes as he looks down at the vibrator.

 

“I only use it when you're gone,” you tell him, “only when I miss you and you aren't here to take care of me.”

 

Zen twists the thing between is fingers, “It’s...much bigger than what I have,” Zen chuckles nervously, but you give him a kind smile.

 

“No, it's your exact length and thickness,” you tell him. “I wanted it to be as close to yours as possible, but…” You press your lips to the blushing actor’s lips. He lets a sigh pass his lips and you feel his excitement start to take hold of him through his sweats. “ _Nothing_ compares to the original, you know.”

 

“Mm, I thought you said I was the only one that could please you?” he gasps in your mouth, dropping the vibrator on the bed to free his hands to touch you.

 

“You are,” you smile against his lips, “but a girl's got needs. What am I supposed to do while you're gone rehearsing all day?”

 

“You've used your fingers before,” Zen snickered as he loosens the zipper on the sundress you chose to wear.

 

“I have,” you admit as you push his sweats to the ground. Your face flushes when he presses his semi-hard member against your hip. “But fingers can only go so far. You should try it.”

 

Zen stops abruptly at your words, pulling back to stare at you. “Why would I try _that_?”

 

You offer a small giggle to hide the encroaching embarrassment on your face. “I read that it's good for guys too. Just to mix things up in the bedroom.” You remember the article so vividly, and you remember why you quickly threw the vibrator under the bed rather than put it back in the box you kept in the back of the closet just before Zen came home. It was something you sort of wanted to test out with your lover, but the thought of sticking that massive thing in his ass would probably not go over well.

 

Zen looks you over. He was one of the few people that could read you like a book. “Is that what you want?” he asks you. Your sweetly embarrassed face looks away from his ruby gaze. He takes your face and turns you to look at him. “I want to watch you first. Is that ok?”

 

You smile brightly as he kisses you, taking hold of your thighs to lift you onto the bed and lay you gently onto the pillows. He removes the remainder of your dress and panties, then slips off his shirt, tossing them all into the forgotten laundry basket. 

 

“I...might need your help,” you sigh as he kisses along your neck.

 

“Tell me what you need me to do, babe,” he groans into you, “Whatever it is, just tell me.”

 

You take his fingers into your mouth, sucking and licking salaciously around his middle and ring finger. Zen watches you closely, licking his own lips as he keeps his gaze on you. “ _Make me wet_ ,” you instruct him. He grins as he takes your request to heart, sliding his fingers into your sex with relative ease. His nimble fingers piston back and forth into you and you keen loudly at his touch. 

 

“Mmm, like this, babe?” he whispers above you, his body rocking along yours, desperately needing contact. Your response is barely little more than a breathy moan as your eyes roll back and close. “Oh, babe...don't do that...I can't think straight when you moan so cutely like that…”

 

“ _ Ngh _ ...I told you...there's,  _ ah,  _ nothing like the original…” Zen bites his lip at you, palming his fully erect cock while he watches you. You reach for the vibrator and prepare to put on a show for your lover, but he stops you just before you can insert the head.

 

“Wait,” he says throatily, then dips his head between your legs to lap at the wetness he'd caused. You gasp and moan at his tongue as it touches all those little spots you love. After a moment, he pulls back, a devilish grin on his face as he wipes away your arousal. “Just wanted to be sure you were wet enough.”

 

“Mm…” You moan out as you slide the toy into your sex and start a slow rhythm, “Good boy, Zenny…” Your eyes may be lidded and slightly clouded over with the haze of lust, but some of your focus is dedicated to watching Zen stroke himself as he watches you. You slide your finger over the power switch, the thing springs to life again as your voice hitches in your throat. “ _Aaahn_...oh…” You whine at the sensations you inflict on yourself, spreading your legs wider and teasing your nipples to add to the pleasure. 

 

You feel the bed shift as Zen watches you from another angle; where he can see what you're doing better. He continues to pump himself as he does so, his fiery eyes so intent on your movements. “Fuck, babe…” he groans as his hand moves a fraction faster, “you look so _sexy_ like this...mm…”

 

You smile at languid smile at him, then beckon him closer, “Take the lead for a second?” you tell him. He settles between your open legs, keeping his weight off of you, gently mimicking your movements with the vibrating toy. You let your eyes close when you reach for his hair and give it a sharp tug.

 

“ _Ohh_! Babe…” he growls. You feel his aching cock twitch against your thighs. You take hold of him and stroke him, adjusting the pressure to his liking. It becomes a sort of game; he twists the vibrator inside you, you twist your hand and adjust accordingly. When you squeeze a bit tighter, he pushes deeper.

 

“Ah! Yes! Right...right there-- _ yeeessss!! _ ” you scream as your orgasm hits you. You feel Zen rocking into your hand muttering sweet praises to you until you both are blinded by white, screaming your releases for your neighbors to hear. You feel a bit of stickiness on your stomach when you come back down from your high. Even though he came, you know Zen has this otherworldly stamina that most men would kill for, and he's hard again in a matter of seconds. 

 

“Well, now that it’s wet…” you purr at him as you take the vibrator from your sex. Zen looks apprehensively at the device. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, darling,” you assure him. You move to place it on the nightstand, but Zen takes your wrist and licks your sweetness from it, his eyes on you.

 

“I told you, I’ll do whatever you want,” he says, “Just tell me what to do.” He nibbles your lips as he caresses your cheek.

 

You think back to the article and gently push him to lay down. “Are you comfortable?” you ask.

 

“I’m fine,” he assures you. You nod and slide off the bed, retrieving the bottle of lubricant from the drawer where your other sexy time supplies are. You apply a generous amount to the toy, then to your fingers.

 

“Ready?” you ask. He nods at you. You think about the article again, mentally sifting through the information. It said something about using a good amount of lubricant near his...well, where else would it go? You tentatively press into him, curling your fingers and letting him adjust to you as he wriggles around. You stroke his hair back, a small smile on your lips. You press a bit deeper, searching for that spot the article said to look for.

 

“ _Haah_!...oh, wow…” he gasps with a surprised look as his hips buck upward.

 

“Does it hurt?” you ask him, genuine concern in your voice.

 

“N-no...just _different_ is all,” he assures you. Zen reaches up to touch your face, softly caressing your cheek with an equally soft smile, “Keep going.”

 

You nuzzle into his hand and push a bit more, flexing your fingers so as to not injure him later. You feel around and find a certain spot that makes his cock twitch excitedly, cute moans and whimpers spill out of your lover until his eyes refuse to stay open. “B-babe... _hngh_...please…” he begs you but you aren't sure what he's asking for.

 

“What is it my lovely Zen?” you coo in his ear. The heat of your breath on his neck sends an obvious ripple down his spine.

 

He takes your hand and kisses the back of it, sucking on each finger and leaving them glistening wet. “ _Please_ ,” he begs again and wraps your hand around his hard member. 

 

You laugh inwardly, mostly at the surprise of your big manly lover enjoying this sort of foreplay. You stroke him slowly, each downward movement in tandem with your fingers flicking against his prostate. You watch him come unglued, panting and sighing and gripping the bedclothes as you please him with this new way of doing things.

 

You remove your wet fingers, giving him a moment's reprieve to catch his breath. “ _Damn_ …” he breathes, wiping sweat from his forehead, “those fingers of yours are _deadly_.”

 

“Mmm...I learned from the best,” you simpered and give him a deep, teasing kiss. You take the vibrator and apply more of the coconut scented lube to it. “Ready?” you ask him again.

 

“Mmm...yes…” he purrs at you. You watch him carefully now, looking for any signs of discomfort as you slide the vibrator into him. You poke and prod a bit first, again, allowing him time to adjust. He moans lowly at you; he fists at the sheets and huffs at the feeling. 

 

“Does it feel good?” you ask him. Zen beckons you forward and snatches a deep kiss from you, groaning against your lips with urgency as you flick the toy on.

 

A beastly growl rumbles out of his chest, his cock flinching as you touch at his sensitive spot. Zen looks magnificent this way, you decide. The way his silvery locks stick to his sweaty forehead, how his face is screwed up in pleasurable ecstasy, and the way his voice sounds as you touch on those trigger points with your toy. Aside from that, some new feeling bubbles in your chest. Something like...power. While you’ve never felt weak when you find yourself tangled up in him, it’s nice to have that upper hand for a change.

 

An idea forms in your mind and you push the vibrator a little deeper and leave it there. You watch him buck his hips upward, biting your lip at what you plan to do to relieve him of this uncontrollable hip movement. “Anything I want, right?” you whisper in his ear.

 

“Mm-hmm…” Zen licks his lips with a nod. You smirk at him, then maneuver yourself near his head, straddling over him after brushing away his locks so as to not pull on them too much. “Y-you’re spoiling me, babe,” he groans as he looks up at the sight before him. He rests his hands on your hips to bring you closer to his lips. He gives you a few tentative licks, then a million shocks shoot through your body when he laps at you hungrily.

 

“ _Ah_... _Zen_ …” you moan out, taking his cock and stroking furiously as he brings you as close you bring him. A good amount of precum forms on the head of his cock, dripping steadily and tempting you. You lick up a bit as it trails down, hearing him gasp against your sex. You repeat the action, your lover surprising you when he suddenly clamps his arms around your waist and forces you down onto his face to assault your clit with his expert tongue. You scream out; now your hips jerk into his ministrations. So much for the upper hand.

 

He was leaking more and more now, he was so close. You take him fully into your mouth, bobbing and sucking him like you knew he liked. “Hgnh...babe...oh yeah, more...more…” he pleads. You flick the vibrator wedged deep against his prostate and his lips leave you, his nails digging into your flesh as his orgasm rips through him. You pop off just before long, thick ropes of cum spill from Zen’s cock, covering you both in warm, sticky cum. “ _Ngh_... _shit_ , babe…”

 

You switch off the device and slip it out. “Maybe we could do this _a-ah...oh, yes_ …!” Zen pushes you back down and continues his assault on your clit. You scratch at his perfect abs, feeling the muscles flinch as you scream until, just as Zen had, you cum loudly as your orgasm rocks you and Zen licks up every last drop.

 

“We should do this again,” Zen pants at you as you slump off of him. He settles next to you, kissing at your neck sweetly.

 

“Mm. Yeah we should,” you smile into him. “We’re sticky,” you tell him. He chuckles at you and slowly moves to assist you to the bathroom, grabbing your toy.

 

“Let’s try it in here,” he says, wiggling his silvery eyebrows suggestively at you. You give him a demure look, glancing at the third erection of the night and pull him into the bathroom, slamming the door behind you.


End file.
